


The Music Box

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 1x11.  If Alex played her cards right, she might finally get her hands on that music box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Music Box

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wc_rewatch

  
Mozzie was sitting on his regular park bench, munching on a sandwich.  Pigeons pecked by his feet, fighting over every crumb that fell.  
  
It was a beautiful day.  
  
That is, until the pigeons suddenly fluttered away and he looked up to discover Alex looming over him.        
  
"Why is Neal looking for the music box?" She never was one for small talk.  
  
"Alex!" Mozzie burst into a fit of coughing.  "What a pleasant-" he waved at her with his sandwich, unable to continue his sentence.  
  
Alex just rolled her eyes, and sat down next to Mozzie, waiting patiently for him to regain his breath.  
  
"-surprise!" he finally gasped out.  
  
Alex wasn't impressed with the attempted niceties.  "The music box?"  
  
"Why do you think he's looking for the music box?"  Mozzie countered with a question of his own.  
  
"Because he asked me for it."    
  
"Ah."  Mozzie wished Neal would have told him Alex was back in town.  
  
"Well?" Alex demanded, having had enough with Mozzie's attempts to deflect the question. "Why the sudden interest?"  
  
Mozzie put his sandwich away.  His nice lunch at the park was obviously at an end.  "It's a complicated story."  
  
"I know he's working for the FBI," Alex said.  
  
"Oh." Mozzie threw her a quick glance.  "So maybe it's not as complicated."  
  
Alex had thought she'd catch him off guard with the revelation. "You know about this?!"  
  
This semi-interrogation was getting worse and worse by the minute.  Mozzie cleared his throat.  "Well... Neal thinks that if he'll find it, he'll be able to get together with Kate."  Mozzie, of course, had his doubts about the mechanics of that deal, but he wasn't about to detail them to Alex of all people.  
  
"Kate." Alex shook her head. She should have known that woman was somehow involved.  
  
"Having a source inside the FBI can be quite advantageous," Mozzie pointed out, trying to change the subject.  
  
"He had them run my prints!"  
  
"Ah." Mozzie nodded knowingly.  "That must be the Suit. He's quite protective of Neal."  
  
"The Suit?" Alex looked at him in shock.  Mozzie was speaking almost... affectionately.  About the Feds.  For a second, she'd wondered if she'd stepped into a mirror world.  
  
"Look, you want the music box, right?"  
  
Alex thought it was a given, as much as she'd denied it to Neal.  
  
"This might be your best opportunity yet.  Neal now has access to FBI resources, and he certainly has the motivation to go find it."  
  
"So? He can't steal the music box with the FBI tracking his every movement."  
  
Mozzie smiled. "Give him an incentive to slip that tracker, and he'll find a way.  Now, if you'll excuse me," he got to his feet,  "I've got to go check on... something." And with that lame excuse, he made a hasty retreat.  
  
A pigeon landed at her feet, and looked up hopefully.  Alex ignored it.    
  
Maybe Mozzie had a point.  If she played her cards right, she might finally get her hands on that music box.


End file.
